Rosalie's night out
by femme1980
Summary: what happens when Rosalie Hale picks up a “street worker” late at night. Apparently Rosalie is into asian women and bdsm... explicit content, adult material! Rosalie/female. femmeslash! lesbian action. dont like? don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

_this__ story contains EXPLICIT ADULT MATERIAL. if you don't like it or you are underage - don't even start reading!_

_Please note that E__nglish is not my native language. _

_So far __I only read until about halfway through eclipse, the 3__rd__ twilight novel. The plot of the novels is not important for my story though. _

_For those of you who are not familiar with Rosalie Hale yet: she is a character of the twilight series__ (I don't own the series or the characters etc) and simply the "most beautiful person on earth". She is also a vampire, lusting after human blood but refraining out of respect for humans. _

_**Rosalie's night out **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

Rosalie was speeding south down the highway; she had left the tiny city of Forks behind many hours ago. What she desired she would never find in Forks. Probably not in the whole state of Washington. She was up to something she would find only in a big city, only in the filthiest moloch. She smiled to herself in anticipation. She loved her fast red convertible BMW, but for the occasion she was driving Carlisle's black Mercedes. She had briefly considered asking Alice for her brand new yellow Porsche. But she had quickly dropped the thought. Although her own red sports car suited her best, the occasion required something a little bit more unobtrusive, being more respectable and mysterious than her attention seeking convertible. Besides, Carlisle never asked questions. In their almost seventy-year-long friendship he had always been most discreet. He must have his suspicions, but he never asked. She could not be sure that nobody knew, but she was doing her best. Edward's mind reading abilities were most disturbing at times. She had developed the habit of restraining her thoughts when around him, although she didn't want to know if she was successful or not. She didn't care much anyway. She considered no one's opinion but her own in that respect. The only person she had ever considered confiding in was Emmett, whom everybody believed to be her loving husband and soulmate. But she and Emmett had made an agreement long ago and she had decided that he didn't need to know after all. Don't ask, don't tell was part of that agreement. And they both had stayed to their part of the bargain and had never revealed to anybody that their marriage bed had stayed cold, had they the need to sleep in one at all.

The bright city lights appeared out of nowhere in the darkness. She felt her icy body temperature rising, or maybe her mind was just playing a trick on her. She sped through the suburbs and residential areas to the industrial zone by the docks. These days more and more artists were inhabiting the huge industrial areas, turned into apartments and the district had developed something of a nightlife, much to Rosalie's dismay. Sixty years ago, nobody had cared about these industrial buildings, nobody but the workers and factory owners. She had seen the potential of the warehouse; it had been exactly what she was looking for. She had asked Carlisle for money, back then she had had no idea how to come up with enough money to buy a warehouse and have it renovated. Carlisle had asked no questions and she was sure he forgot all about it in the decades to come. She parked her car and stepped out into the foggy unlit square in front of her warehouse. She took out her huge keychain, (she always felt like a janitor each time she used it). She unlocked the huge iron chain with care and found the electric power unit easily. Her eyes were adjusted to the darkness and she knew her house intimately. The huge elevator sprang to life and carried her up several stories to the top floor and heart of her warehouse: the loft.

She stepped out of the elevator and flicked the button. With a crack the lights went on. She inspected the loft, its high ceilings, the expensive yet understated furnishing. The kitchen in the one corner was just a prop, yet she stored a few groceries that stayed good for a long time. Cans and some drinks, just in case. The bathroom, the only part she had separated with walls, was almost entirely designed out of black shale and modern brushed silver fittings. Everything else was left as one big room, expansive, but not uncosy. She knew that was important for what she was up to. Almost in the centre of the room, dominating the scene stood a giant bed. Japanese style, just a black frame and a huge California king size mattress. She took a fresh set of anthracite sheets from the walk-in closet and spread it on the bed. The mandatory black leather couch opposite the kitchen corner had been one of her very first acquisitions. When she bought it in the late 40s she had imagined spending hours after hours on it. She chuckled to herself, neither the couch nor the lounge area had ever been used. In awe she let her eyes wander over the gadgetry along the backwalls. These had certainly been used over the decades. She noticed a fine layer of dust on top of everything, it had been a while since her last visit. She gave the whole apartment a cleaning, and thanks to her uebermensch movements the whole place was spotless again within minutes. Before she snapped the lights off and called for the elevator, she turned on the steam heating, she didn't want the loft to be cold when she returned.

Rosalie slowed down as she drove past the alley. The area had not changed much in 50 years. Still the same foggy appeal, most of the streetlights broken. A neighborhood with little residential quarters, deserted at nighttime; here the industrial part of the city met the shopping districts. She turned left and then she saw the silhouettes of the many figures in the darkness. She slowed the car further and scanned the area, driving in walking pace. Nothing in particular caught her eye. Faces flew by. Doubts vocalized in her mind. Maybe this was the wrong strategy for tonight. Maybe she should hit one of the numerous bars or a club? She would find was she was looking for, no doubt. But she was not up to all the talk. It had lost its appeal over the decades. The whole pre-prelude bored her endlessly. She would be patient. She would drive up the road until she found something that suited her. An obnoxious blonde stepped closer to the car and leaned forwards. Through the darkened glass of the Mercedes she would not be able to spot her immediately, Rosalie knew. The blonde leaned in and was about to form a kiss mouth when she caught a glimpse of Rosalie's blonde curls and her perfect perfect face, straight and symmetrical, her icy blue eyes and flawless mouth on the other side of the carglass. The blonde jerked back as if she had run into an electric cattle fence. Rosalie knew the reaction. Then the blonde's look turned angry, offended. She was assuming Rosalie to be an angry wife, or perhaps Rosalie an undercover police officer. Or worse yet – business competition. Rosalie knew that if she decided to get out of the car that nobody else on the sidewalk would stand only the slightest chance. But she was not here to sell. Rosalie came here strictly to buy.

The night with all its promises lay before her, still young. Numerous girls patrolled in front of her window now. Some had already heard the mutters, Rosalie could hear from inside the car. "It's a woman" and "No business, it's just a pussy". She searched the street with more than just her sense of vision, she was also scanning for alluring scents among the countless women walking the street.

After a patient hour of scanning something caught her attention. She traced a scentmark between all the others and it was most intriguing to Rosalie. Hidden in the shadows she only saw the vaguest flicker of straight black hair, a slim, mildly curved silhouette, not obnoxiously dressed in short synthetic material, but wrapped in an understated black coat, pale skin and high cheekbones flashing under the streetlight, almond eyes. She was exactly what Rosalie had been looking for. She soaked in her vision from the distance for a while and observed her as a limousine approached. She watched the woman walking over, reluctantly, almost bored. Then she leaned close to the passenger side window to talk to the driver. After a short negotiation the woman shook her head no and returned to her post in the shadows of the sidewalk. Rosalie liked what she saw and also what she had heard. The woman was unwilling to agree to the driver's demands to take her to his hotel suite. She had insisted that her services had to be be done on a nearby parking lot. Rosalie was beginning to truly enjoy this. She was not in a hurry. She watched the woman turn two other customers down from the distance, overhearing their conversations. The questions were always the same: what do you offer and for how much? The woman was only willing to deliver handjobs, no matter how much they offered her and only in the safe containment of the parking lot. She had her rules and Rosalie liked that. She slowly approached with the Mercedes. The woman didn't even bother gazing into the interiour, unlike her colleagues. The ever-same whispers again, "a woman", "ah, there's nothing to see here" and "go look for your own corner, lady!" Rosalie was used to that and it never ceased to amuse her. She drove up next to the woman, that was the sign for her to walk over to the car. She did, again, unimpressed by the apparent value of it. Rosalie liked that. The woman lowered herself towards the passenger's window. Rosalie let it slide down. Then she watched the other woman's face as the sudden recognition that she was not a male customer as expected became visible on her expression. "Good evening," Rosalie said politely. Then she did something she usually avoided, she got out of the car. She slid to the other side in a friction of a second and opened the codriver's door for the other woman, who eyed her suspiciously. They stood on almost equal footing, Rosalie only a few inches taller than the other. The asian woman searched for something in Rosalie's eyes. She was apparently unsure as to how to judge the situation. Then she relied on her instincts, or maybe her curiosity and got into her car, although that was a dangerous committment she would never have done with a man. Rosalie slid onto the black leather driver's seat. She waited for the woman to tell her her does and don't, but the black haired just looked at her out of the corner of her almond eyes. Rosalie liked that a lot. Some of the girls just rattled out a list of what they offered and how much they charged in less than a minute. But this one was different, with the patience of a spider she waited for Rosalie to come out, to name what she wanted and to get intagled into her net.

Rosalie had done this numerous times, at first she talked to the women and let them make an impression on her, some she kicked out again with a tip and a smile, but when the girl suited her she took her back to her loft. She was very choosy when it came to women. Nothing would turn her off like bad language or stupid giggles. Rosalie cleared her throat. She knew exactly what to ask for and was not ashamed of it. "I would like to take you to my apartment, is that possible?" The woman assessed her with her brown eyes. "That depends." she just let the words hover in the air. Rosalie was beginning to truly enjoy this. She seemed to have found a equal opponent, nothing was more boring than a weak prey, wiling to throw herself at her feet without a tiny bit of resistance. "On what?" The woman faced her now: "On your preferences". She wanted her more and more. "I am not interested in your pussy." She felt the other tightening in her seat, but only for the briefest moment, another human would not have noticed at all. "Mhm," she said matter of factly as if they were talking about cooking recipies. Rosalie could tell she was an expert negotiator and she felt on par with the human female. She wondered how the other would take her next request, considering that she had offered handjobs only to the men. "I am mostly interested in ass play." She swore she could see the tiniest tremble on the woman's lips before her buisness voice came through again. "That's possible. Anything else?" That woman knew how to play the game. "Do you do bdsm?" Another short pause, then the woman took a deep breath: "Active or passive?" _Nice try_, Rosalie thought to herself. Her answer didn't seem to surprise the woman in the least. "Passive". The woman's jaw was tensing briefly. She was probably considering the risk and her options.

Rosalie knew that she was discussing the pros and cons with herself right now. She might think about how she would not be in control of the situation as she was with her male clients. She would be in an unfamiliar surrounding, giving an unknown woman power over her. She would be considering the risk of a venture like that. Then she might consider that Rosalie had not asked about the price yet, usually a good sign that money was not an issue. Maybe she was in for the money. Maybe she had never had a female customer before. Rosalie was not kidding herself. She knew that she was definetely not the average customer. The little percentage of women seeking that kind of company at all would never search here of all places. The woman took a sharp intake of breath, "What did you have in mind?" From the sound of her voice Rosalie knew that some part of her counterpart was hooked, the discussion was almost turned in her favor. The other woman was curious and was seriously considering escorting her. Now she was valuing her level of involvement and probably tried to calculated a price. "Bondage, spanking, possibly flogging with a riding crop." "Do you want to use a cane? And what about marks?" The woman's voice sounded a little concerned now. "It's not a must. Not if you don't want to." She nodded. Rosalie continued: "I am not interested in watersports. No roleplay. Nothing extreme." the woman relaxed a bit into the seat. "What about bloodsports?" Something crept through Rosalie's eyes. She was well fed and not thirsty. It was the one thing she had to be extremely careful about. Human blood. She knew she would probably not be able to resist, once she saw a scarlet drop against the other's pale skin. The offer did seem a bit unconventional, she had never been willingly offered that. "I'd rather not." Rosalie stated, not without the tiniest bit of regret. "What about kissing?" the other asked. Rosalie took in the air sharply. Then considered for a moment. "No." She seemed almost disappointed. "There is one special request, though" The asian eyed her questioning. "I'd like to undress you. I know it's not customary. Would you mind?" Now the other smiled at her. "I don't mind that." Then, after a pause she added: "Fine then." "Excellent", Roslie countered. "How much would that be?" The woman hesitated. "It's four hundred dollars an hour" A very reasonable price. Rosalie had paid all kinds of prices in different currencies over the decades. The prices varied a lot. She had never negotiated, as she truly did not care about the money. "And for the whole night?" The woman cleared her throat. "One thousand five hundred" sounded like a bargain to Rosalie. She took out her wallet and had already taken out three neat stacks of hundred dollar bills when the woman surprised her. "You can pay me afterwards". Now, that was far more than uncommon. Rosalie would normally insist on payment in advance, the women were usually more relaxed then. She was definitely in for a very interesting night, she thought to herself.

They drove in silence and shortly Rosalie reached the warehouse. She didn't mind that the women knew where the loft was, she was not a permanent resident here and she met all the women exactely one time. No recurring visits, no emotional entanglement, no drama. The loft was nice and warm when she returned with her prey. She would feast on this woman and celebrate her body tonight.

"Can I offer you anything?"

"No. Just you" she purred and moved closer. Rosalie was not surprised by her straightforwardness. But she had other things in mind and kept her distance. "Please help yourself to the shower. I will watch you. Follow me!" she instructed.

If the woman was surprised, she did not show. Rosalie guided her to the bathroom. In front of the giant mirror, she started undressing her. The other still had her coat on. She revealed a light champagne colored dress underneath. Rosalie let it slip over her tiny shoulders and marvelled at her marble skin. No bra, just tiny white cotton panties. Rosalie had expected something more wicked, but she apprechiated the simple tastefulness. Then she spotted the tattoo stretching over her back. Tasteful as well. The other did not take her eyes of Rosalie through the mirror. _She doesn't know what to make of the situation_... Rosalie almost snickered to herself. She slid down the white panties and revealed a hairless smooth pussy. She tied the other's hair up in a knot and gestured to the shower. "Go ahead. And don't even think about putting on a show. I just want to watch you taking a shower" The asian nodded. Rosalie pulled a chair next to the open shower, she dropped her jacket on the floor and sat and watched. "The only thing I want to know beforehand is your name" she ordered. The girl chuckled, then turned on the water. She let a steady trail of hot water run down her back before she answered.

"Ayamé."

"Where did you have that work done?" Rosalie gestured towards the tattoo.

"I though you only wanted to know my _name_ beforehand" Ayamé said mockingly. "That's the second question you've asked me now" she added with a smirk. Rosalie made a small clicking sound with her tongue. Then she smiled to herself. Ayamé knew the game. Maybe even as good as she herself did. She did not reply and leaned back, enjoying watching her in the shower, cleaning herself diligently. When she was done, Rosalie handed her a towel and led her back to the big room.

Her "gadgetry corner" included a saint andrew's cross, a strechingbench-rack with a nearby hoist mounted to the ceiling, and a small bench to kneel on. She ordered Ayamé to dry herself, then to get down on her knees and wait for her. She slipped away to change. Rosalie had never been a fan of the dominatrix unicode humans had adapted around her during the last twenty years. She preferred the high class variant: a black pencil dress and strappy high heels custom made by her favorite french manufactorer Loboutin. That was all she needed. No black leather armory, no overknee boots, just soft silk smoothing along her slender ivory skin. It did not miss the intended effect. As Rosalie approached the other looked at her in awe. Although Rosalie had not demanded roleplay, a short discipline drill was in order. But Ayamé was already on her knees, her dark nipples standing out and her black hair undulating over her shoulders and back. Without further instructions she bend over to kiss her mistress's shoes. _It might even be honest pleasure_ Rosalie thought. She could not tell the difference anyway. "Do not forget the heels" Rosalie added just out of the sheer fun of maliciousness. Not that Ayamé had been negligent. Not at all.

She tightened the Louis Vuitton collar arround Ayamé's neck, then equipped her with padded leather wrist and ankle restraints. She felt her clit stiffening in anticipation. Ayamé looked at her rebelliously. Rosalie grabbed her by her long black hair and pulled her head back hard. She searched the others eyes for signs of reluctance. But there were none. "I will show you some respect, you bitch" Rosalie hissed and a moan escaped the other's lips. Rosalie let her hand gently caress the high cheekbones and soft skin of her lips. Then she started patting Ayamé's cheek lightly, then harder. She observed her features questioningly. Ayamé gave her the slightest nod. That was what Rosalie had been waiting for and with insistent force she slapped her cheek. Ayamé just made one short wheeze, before she composed herself again. Rosalie pulled Ayamé' close, who immediately nestled up against her. Rosalie face slapped her again, this time really hard. Only her tight grip around Ayamé's shoulder's kept her from falling. After the slap Ayamé nuzzled closer and pressed her head against Rosalie's shoulder. Rosalie held her close, taking in her scent, brushing her neck very slightly with her lips. "I've been wanting you to hold me since I first saw you" the other whispered into her ear.

Rosalie broke free and guided Ayamé to the bench. Wordlessly she instructed her to kneel on it and bent her body over it. She let her fingers explore the soft marble-like skin in front of her. She started spanking her gently, preparing the delicate flesh of her ass for more that was to come. She chose a leather belt for the warmup, wrapped the belt buckle around her hand and let the leather caress the skin. Until she took a big swing and let the leather crash down. Ayamé took in the air sharply, but did not make a sound. Rosalie liked it when the woman made an effort. It aroused her. She gave her twenty more light slaps with the belt, her bottom did not move or itch away. Her submission began to intoxicate Rosalie. For just a moment she let her instincts take control of her, as she flogged her hard and fast, four times. Designed to scare her bottom, but Ayamé did not flinch once. Her devotion aroused Rosalie tremendously and she had to step away from her and regain control. She watched the other's expression intentely. Ayamé did seem a bit concerned, but she hid it well. A tiny film of sweat wetted her was what Rosalie wanted to see and she surprised her by lowering her lips against her flesh and kissing her pain away with soft butterfly kisses. Ayamé thanked her with a soft moan.

_**your turn: yay or nay? author's love reviews! did you like it? did something bother you?**__** want more? let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

Rosalie was almost done with the warm up spanking, she grabbed Ayamé by the collar and made her stand up. Then she surrounded and watched her. She stood gracefully, her proud head up, but her eyes cast down as appropriate for the situation. Rosalie marvelled at her beauty. For a non vampire she was astounding. More astounding than any other woman she had ever taken to the loft. More than any other human in general. Even in comparison with the most breathtaking vampire females she was on par with them. Maybe even more than on par_. _

_Don't get ahead of yourself__!_ Rosalie reminded herself.

Indeed, she had found quite a treat for the night and she was going to enjoy it. She stepped behind Ayamé and exhaled air down her neck. She watched the gooseflesh surface on her arms. Then she grabbed her hard by the collar and led her over to the hoist mounted in the ceiling. Rosalie streched out the other's arms and attached the wrist-restraints d-rings into the heavy hooks. Then she tightened the chains against the ceiling, streching Ayamé's arms up high above her head.

Rosalie picked up a very special tool, or toy as she thought of them. A horse hair whip, equipped with long white horse hair, almost a meter long. She stroked the rough hair and swung it around to loosen the strands. She had bought this one for a special occasion and now was the time to make good use of it. This whip made the air sing and it could do the same to flesh. She brushed the whip gently against Ayamé's sides. Then stepped in front of her, gripped her chin and forced her gaze upwards to meet her eyes.

She was surprised by the level of wild un-control in Ayamé's eyes. Being a pro she was either putting on a very good act or... could she be really letting go? Rosalie war intrigued. She cleard her throat, something a vampire didn't need to do, but it tended to catch a human's attention. It worked, she saw the other's gaze focus again.

"Do you know what that is?"

Ayamé took a glimpse down to the whip, one of her eyebrows twitched and then she nodded her head once.

"I supposed you have lost your voice all of a sudden?" Rosalie teased.

Ayamé looked up, surprised, then she cast her eyes down.

Slowly she spoke: "No...." with that she looked directly into Rosalie's eyes. After a brief second she added soft, but firm, "Mistress".

"It is a horsehair whip, mistress."

"Indeed it is. And can you take that whip?"

Ayamé looked directly into her eyes again. "I will try..." and then so soft that another human might not have heard "...for you, mistress".

"When you can't take it anymore, now or at another point tonight, just say _'red alert'_, understood?" Ayamé nodded. Then she added "That is unlikely to happen, mistress." And then her mouth parted and a moan escaped her lips.

Rosalie could see something in Ayamé's eyes changing again. The street worker she had picked up was really letting go. And she seemed to enjoy it as much as Rosalie herself. Her clit stiffened.

Rosalie stepped away from her and swung the beautiful whip. The sound was full, rich, yet cutting through the air. She positioned herself behind the other's backside and let the whip stir through the air and hit her back, from her shoulders to her asscheeks. Ayamé strained her shoulders and pushed her back and ass in Rosalie's direction. Her body was begging for more. And more of the whip she got, Rosalie prepared her slowly for more to come. With each hit, she increased the pressure, each stroke harder than the one before. Rosalie lost count of time, although it could have only been a few minutes. Then she stopped and gave Ayamé time to compose herself.

"How many more can you take?" Rosalie liked being generous.

"Ten" Ayamé pressed out in a throaty voice.

And ten hits she got. The rough hair stroked her soft skin like a thousand needles, almost to the point where it got unbearable. But Rosalie watched closely and she saw and respected boundaries. The final three hits were due and only then did she feels she could stretch Ayamé's borders. In quick progression she lashed the whip, fast and hard, harder, hardest.

After the last hit Ayamé's legs gave in, but Rosalie was with her in a fraction of a second. She grabed the warm body and held her up effortlessly. She unfastened the wrist restrains in a blink of an eye and held the warm body close. Ayamé was breathing hard, her head pressed against Rosalie.

"Are you good?" Rosalie whispered into her ear.

"Yes" she muttered, out of breath. "If you could just hold me."

Rosalie took in her scent, a flowery aroma emanating from the other. She felt and saw her blood pumping through her veins. But for Rosalie her body held more temptations than her sweet blood. She held her close, cooling the other's red hot backside with her cool hands until she felt her heartbeat calming down. This proud and gorgeous woman aroused her. More than anyone before. She was taken by the other's passion, her ability to trust, her willingness to let Rosalie cross her borders.

Rosalie didn't expect all the women to be into it, that's what the money was for. Most of them had enjoy it though, Rosalie had felt it. But this time it was different: Ayamé didn't only enjoy it, she was in sync with Rosalie.

Ayamé composed herself and let go of Rosalie. She brought her hands behind her back in a submissive pose. Then she gave the tiniest of nods to Rose and cast her eyes down. She was ready to proceed.

"You did well and you will be rewarded." Rosalie said.

With force she turned the asian around and with one fluid motion, took her in her arms and carried her to the giant bed.

"Lie down on your stomach."

Ayamé did as instructed. Rosalie took off her high heels and dropped them in front of the bed. Then she took a bottle off the nightstand. It was a special silicone oil that could be used for massaging as well as entering the human body. Rosalie surpressed a grin.

Then she pushed Ayamé's legs wide apart and knelt in between. She opened the bottle and poured some oil on her ass. She spread the oil and massaged both cheeks with her hands. Ayamé's ass was small and tight and she watched her backhole that was all exposed in front of her now.

She traced one finger towards the middle of her cheeks, going up and down, but leaving out her rosebud, brushing over her perinaeum, each time just a little closer to her anus.

When she brushed a finger lightly over her pink asshole for the first time, a deep moan escaped Ayamé's throat. Rosalie was absolutely turned on by the sight in front of her, but she forced herself to keep a slow pace.

She slid back and forth between both her openings, she could feel how wet Ayamé's pussy was, but she did not go inside. Insead, she moved towards her tiny pink hole.

She spread more oil onto it, this time directly onto the puckered ridge. Then she traced ever so lightly around the backhole, grazing the subtle edges of her ring.

Rosalie's thumb replaced her index on the other's asshole, gently circling it.

She circled her anus with her thumb lightly, around and around. Rubbing her tiny hole first in one direction, then the other. Slipped side to side, then up and down. Ayamé's back tightened against Rosalie's grip and a series of deep moans escaped her lips.

Rosalie spotted her tiny clit standing out from its hood fully erect. Rosalie pressed the index of her other hand against her clit, without moving it. Instead, she focused on rubbing her butthole again.

Now she stroked her tight anal muscle faster, first around her anus, then through the centre, up and down, moving the tiniest bit inward, then in and out of her ring.

Rosalie stiffened her finger and pushed against the sweet hole with steady gentle pressure. Ayamé's sphincter contracted, she moaned, then relaxed her anus and enjoyed the invading pressure. The fierce hotness emanating from inside the other's backhole almost pushed Rosalie over the edge. She fucked her asshole slowly, drawing her finger out wide, then pushing it inside again.

She increased her tempo and Ayamé was moaning steadily now and buckled against her finger. Rosalie worked her ass real fast now, in and out of the forbidden hole.

"May I touch myself?" Ayamé asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes."

Then her hand reached down to stroke her pussy. She circled her swollen clit.

She masturbated her clit faster while Rosalie fingered her ass. Then Rose withdrew her finger, to Ayamé's surprise. But she returned, this time pushing her index and middle finger into the tight asshole. The other moaned deeply.

"Look at me!" Rosalie ordered.

Ayamé shifted a bit to the side so she could look at Rosalie over her own shoulder.

"You like it up your ass, don't you?"

Ayamé nodded wildly. "Yes, I need it up my ass"

Ayamé rubbed her hard little clit faster and harder and her backhole clenched tight as she rocked hard against Rosalie's two fingers buried deeply up her rear.

She fucked hard against Rose's two fingers and with one last desperate moan, a hard orgasm spread through her body, originating deep in her ass. She rode the spasm waves and rubbed her clit all the way through them, rubbed and rubbed until she exploded a second time. Rosalie continued to move her fingers rhythmically until Ayamé lay still on the bed. Then she withdrew and moved closer towards her lover.

Rosalie was not the cuddling type, but she wanted to be close to that woman. Feel the life inside of her, bathe in her warmth. Her own marble cool skin felt electrified when she came in contact with the other's. So she slipped next to her and Ayamé turned onto her side towards Rosalie. Very carefully, she raised an arm and stroked Rosalie's side. Rosalie was still wearing her black pencil dress and Ayamé's gentle hands petted her through the silk. With a sigh, another acquired human behaviour, Rose quickly snapped the dress away. She avoided being naked around humans, but the pulsating woman next to her had something about her that made Rosalie step over her own boundaries as well.

So Rosalie didn't stop Ayamé when she reached down between her legs. She found her stiff swollen clit and teased it gently. Rosalie was way past that point and pressed hard against the other's hand. With two or three more vigorous rubs she was almost over the top. Without any cues Ayamé circled her clit faster and harder. Worked it under and between her fingers. Up to the point where Rosalie couldn't take it any more and exploded, her head resting against Ayamé's shoulder, her face buried into her black hair. Her orgasm washed over them and time stood still as she pressed closer to Ayamé.

The moments after her orgasm Rosalie always enjoyed most. The peacefulness that overcame her after such a powerful force almost made up for 70 years without sleep. She could completely relax her mind. She let Ayamé hold her for what seemed like an eternity. She usually didn't let anybody see her come. Rosalie was a pleaser, she played with the girls, teased them, sometimes she made them cry and then she made them come. And then she made them leave, so she could masturbate. Masturbate with her head filled up with images of the women she had just enjoyed. But his time it had been different, she had opened up and allowed Ayamé to pleasure herself. And now her body ached for the other woman's gentle touch and she let her hold her like nobody had held her for decades.

Ayamé gently played with her hair and Rosalie wanted the moment to last. To simply not pass. She wanted Ayamé to stay. She tried to wipe the sentimentalities away, as reality got a grip on her again. She sat up abruptly, leaving the other in the sheets. "So, can I get you anything?" she asked matter of factly. Getting rid of the girls fast afterwards was an old habit to protect herself, although she regretted it dearly this time.

"No, thank you" Ayamé replied politely, though with a vague hint of disappointment. "I'm gonna... collect my things from the bathroom." She was all professional again.

Rosalie got dressed in the meantime. When Ayamé got out of the bathroom she approached her again, very close this time. Her sheer eroticism was overpowering. "We aren't done yet, are we?" Rosalie could not help herself, she pulled the other close and lost herself in the other's sweet scent. "You haven't told me your name yet?" Rosalie sighed inaudibly to herself. This was getting out of hand. She was not meant to share her existence with anyone, at least not in a romantic way. She had to be careful. And yet, what harm would it do?

"My name is Rosalie. Rosalie Hale" she stated in a movielike fashion. Then she took her distance and added, a nuance cooler: "Please, help yourself. What I owe you is on the table. Can I get you a cab?" A shadow crept over Ayamé face, but she kept her professionalism without frowning. Her brown eyes glittered.

"Just one more question. Am I gonna see you again?"

Rosalie bit her lip, then she very slowly shook her head no. "That is very unlikely."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me" she slipped on her coat.

Then she approached Rosalie and to Rose's surprise she raised a hand and put it onto her cheek. "I won't take your money. You don't owe me anything but tonight." She leaned closer and kissed Rosalie on the lips. "It was my pleasure." Then Ayamé stepped into the elevator. She turned around and looked directely in Rosalie's golden eyes, until the elevator lowered her out of sight.

_**to be continued? **_

_**author's love reviews! did you like it? did something bother you? let me know! **_

_**and: are they gonna see each other again? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

Rosalie drove too fast along an asphalt street that could not really be called a highway. It was more of a poorly maintained road deep into nowhere. It frustrated her that the rental Mercedes didn't go as fast as her BMW. She could run faster she thought with a grin, but she had to be careful about raising to much attention. She was in a hurry, but on the other hand she had all eternity, she reminded herself. She had flown to Fairbanks, Alaska and was on her way to Denali now. She hadn't seen the Denali's since the showdown with the Volturi and decided that it was time for a change of scenery. She had never been very fond of the Alaskan landscape, yet it suited her needs of absence of hectic perfectly. She needed space to let her thoughts wander. And the company she was about to enjoy met some other needs as well...

Her thoughts returned to her last visit in Los Angeles. Returned to the pair of almond eyes she found there. She bit her lip. This existence had no place for romance. She detested being the creature of the night she was. She had not found a suitable mate among her own species since the 1930s when she had been created. And also as a human she had not been successful with romance. So she wouldn't get her hopes up now. Edward and Bella's example showed her how dangerous a relationship with a human could be, even thought it had turned out just perfect. But the way there had been long and difficult, so she denied herself even thinking about it.

And yet, her thoughts circled around Ayamé time and time again. She wondered how much Edward knew. Even though he spend most of his time in the cottage with Bella and Renesmee she was sure that he had cought one or the other of her kinky thoughts, but had politely kept his mouth shut. Lately she had been daydreaming about more... romantic settings. "_Nonsense!_" she hissed to herself and pushed the gas pedal down with force.

She approached the coven's house with fast, even strides and entered without knocking. Her steps echoed in the vast hallway as she walked on down to the familiar door. She pushed the door open with diligence, the hinges squeaking. The strawberry blonde had heard her advent and was leaning against her massive oak desk, arms crossed over her slender body, her light curls waving over her shoulder. She tried to eye Rosalie sternly, but could not quite manage. Instead, she broke into a wide smile.

Rosalie slammed the door shut and with two strides she closed the distance between them. Without a word she grabbed Tanya by her hair and pulled her head back hard. The strawberry blonde responded with a fast and forceful headslap at Rosalie's cheek. Rosalie did not even flinch, instead, she smiled too. "Missed me?" she teased, softening her grip. With a load noise, Tanya broke free and slammed Rosalie against the wall hard. "Every single day, you bitch!" she hissed at her with satisfaction.

Kate and Garrett and Carmen and Eleazar were visiting the Amazon Coven with whom they had bonded during their time in Forks. That gave Tanya and Rose the necessary privacy. Tanya pressed Rosalie hard against the wall, restraining her wrists and added "God, I still remember you in that tight dress at Ed's and Bella's wedding, playing the piano. All innocently" she made a disapproving sound. "I wanted to rip the dress of you, rape you on top of the piano and crash the instrument to ashes." Rosalie laughed hard now. "As if you had the strength to fuck me properly" she snarled. "Don't make me do anything I'd regret later..." Tanya warned. "Watch your mouth, you bitch!"

"No, you watch it!" and with that, Tanya sank her teeth deep into Rosalie's throat.

Rosalie let out a scream of surprise. Then Tanya pressed against her, wild with lust. When she finally surceased from her flesh, Rosalie took control and wrestled her across the room against the massive oak desk. She pushed Tanya onto it, lowered herself over her and started slamming her hips into the other's. "I missed your little maneuvers, my sweet" Rosalie whispered into her ear in between pushes. The vampire under her moved in agony. At first she hissed, then a deep growl rose from inside her chest. Then she sighed and gave in to her moans. "Sweet? Since when are you getting sentimental, Blondie?" Rosalie did not reply. It had been meant as a joke, but Tanya had hit a nerve. "Rose, you've not finally discovered a romantic streak, have you?" she pushed out in between moans. Rosalie was silently licking her cleavage. "You wish" she muttered, but she could not fool the moaning redhead under her.

Although they were not blood related, she thought of Tanya as her cousin. As cousins, they had a very special relationship, but had never fallen for each other. Nor for anybody else. Tanya had had an affair with a vampire decades ago, a nomad. She had kept the affair a secret from her sisters. Then she had fallen in love and finally wanted more than just an affair, but the nomad had moved on. She could not adapt to the vegetarian lifestyle the Denali sisters had sworn to lead. When she left her, Tanya was heartbroken. Back in the days she had pretended she was devastated over Edward's rejection and her sisters had never questioned that. It was easy for her to fool Edward with her thoughts, she liked him, but she had never fallen in love with him. She was just a natural mistress of delusion. One long winter night when most the Denali's and the visiting Cullen's were out hunting she had finally confined in her attractive cousin Rosalie. The two vampires were attracted to each other, but it had been clear from the beginning that it was not going to be a loveaffair.

In their safe romance free relationship, they had explored their dark desires together over the decades. They were comforting each other on occasion, but also remained perfectly aware of the nature of their bound and it's lacks of romance and longing. Theirs was a purely instinctive, lustful. The loss of her sister Irina and the joining of Garrett into the Denali coven had left Tanya with only couples by her side. Rose knew how frustrating it was, she was in the same situation. The birth of Renesmee, their truce with the wolves and the opposition against the Volturi had brought much distraction, but in essence she also lived with three couples plus her own "partner" Emmett. She was glad that she and Emmett shared a common interest, the interest in their own sex instead of each other. They had kept their secret for decades, but sometimes Rosalie detested playing that vicious game with her family. She might be able to fool Edward, but certainly she could not fool herself.

Neither could she fool Tanya. Rosalie was exposed, she couldn't lie to Tanya. Her hips lay suddenly still on the other's. "I want you to tell me all about it!" the redhead demanded. Rosalie sighed "Later" and continued rocking her hips against the cool flesh again. "As you wish" Tanya hissed. Tanya and her thought of each other as a prey and as a price. Rosalie knew Tanya was intoxicated by her beauty, just as she herself was of the stawberry blonde's.

Rosalie grinned when she thought about how she herself had made Edward believe she wanted him as her mate as well, it was one of her very successful mind games. She wondered why she did not just tell her family. It would make life easier. Wouldn't it? Rosalie was so deep in thought that she had stopped moving agian.

"Are you gonna fuck me, or are you getting all sentimental, Blondie?"

"Shut up and turn around!"

Tanya turned around obediently and bent over the oak desk. Rosalie focused on Tanya's backside, exposed in front of her. She lightly brushed against Tanya's classy black silkpants, tracing the way from her clit over her pussy to her backhole. She spread Tanya's legs wide and started playing with her pussy entrance through the soft material.

"Stop playing around with my pussy. You know what I need, so don't keep me waiting, bitch!" Tanya ordered. Rosalie snickered to herself. Tanya was always direct and she absolutely appreciated that virtue of hers. She shrugged her shoulders and with one movement she tore the silkpants off her, then she snapped Tanya's thong away as if it were made out of paper. She herself stayed full dressed.

"Tell me what you want" Rosalie roared.

"You know what I want, bitch. Rub my asshole first and then fuck me there." Another one of Tanya's qualities Rosalie liked. Her nasty vocabulary.

Rosalie began to circle Tanya's ass cheeks, she stroked the marble white skin in front of her hard, she knew there was no need to be gentle with her playpartner. Yet she liked to tease her. Rosalie's thumb found Tanya's perinaeum und brushed over it, touching it more lightly than Tanya needed. She was already moaning demandingly.

Rosalie stroked upwards towards her backhole. Just over it, barely touching it, than back towards her pussy's entrance. Back and forth and back and forth, rubbing her asshole with growing pressure each time around. Finally she circled only the dark hole. Circled around and around. Tanya's right hand broke free and reached out towards her hard erect clit. She masturbated herself, stroked her clit while Rosalie worked her asshole.

"Don't keep me waiting, fuck me there already!" Rosalie's smile turned into a grin.

"And where would "_there_" be?" She teased and stopped rubbing Tanya's butthole, letting her finger rest against it. Tanya buckled and pushed herself against Rosalie's finger, trying to push it inside of her backdoor, but Rose withdrew.

"Say it! Tell me exactely where you want to be fucked and how or I won't give it to you!" she demanded.

Tanya sighed, then she hissed with a sudden outburst of anger "Fuck me up my ass, bitch. And make it hard!"

Tanya didn't particularly enjoy to be dominated, she obeyed into it to please Rosalie on occasion. Rosalie didn't let her wait any longer. She pushed her finger into Tanya's tight opening. She fingerfucked her ass while Tanya masturbated. Her fingers were dancing over her swollen clit faster and faster wile Rosalie fucked her asshole harder with just one finger. Harder and faster and harder and faster she pushed into her anus, with each push through her sphincter Tanya rubbed her clit faster and faster.

Until she broke into a slow motion on her clit and exclaimed with a barely audible voice: "Faster up my ass! Faster!" Rose obeyed and pushed a second finger up her tight backhole and fucked away, using all her physical capability to pump Tanya's ass. Then Tanya's hand on her clit was so fast that Rose could hardly see it, and with the words "Yeah, up my ass, up my ass, faster up my ass, up my fucking ass" Tanya spasmed and a final loud moan rattled her throat.

Tanya froze as she orgasmed hard. For a moment, Rosalie was intoxicated and almost allowed herself to get carried away. But she just couldn't focus. The female in front of her was not what she truely desired. She kept thinking of black hair and almond eyes. She didn't know what she tried to proof to herself with this visit. It was somehow unfair to Tanya, playing with her to try to keep her mind from straying. Then she reminded herself that Tanya loved vicious games and had just experienced an intense orgasm with her help. And that was Tanya was ultimately after: satisfaction, her heart belonged to nobody. She was a stray, just like Rosalie herself. But then doubts came up in her mind, maybe she was not a stray anymore, maybe she did want to finally belong to somebody. "Nonsense!" she hissed to herself, almost inaudibly. Almost inaudibly, because Tanya eyed her questioningly.

"So now, Rose, what's up?" Tanya got up from the oak desk and rearranged her hair in quick fluid motions.

Rosalie was not sure she really wanted to confide in the other. But Tanya had already picked up the trace and was for sure not going to give in. And whom could she tell if not Tanya?

"Did you meet somebody?"

Rosalie bit her lip, she didn't want to look in Tanya's dark eyes. The other started laughing triumphantly.

"I knew it, Rose. Something is on, I can feel it."

Rose was about to counter something mean, for instance what Tanya knew about feelings. But then she stopped herself, she knew that under a rough cover more was hidden than what met the eye. She sighed a long sigh.

"Somebody special?"

Now Tanya had a more serious tone. Rosalie started to shrug her shoulders, but froze in mid motion and simply nodded, her eyes cast down unusually shy, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was grateful that Tanya gave her a moment to collect herself, she barely noticed that the other gracefully walked over to her giant walk-in-wardrobe. When she came back out she was wearing something dark and handy. She was back at Rosalie's side in notime.

"Let's go for a stroll in the woods, shall we. I see your eyes are dark and so are mine"

Rose followed her obediently. She had told her family she would go hunting, so she might as well quench her thirst. Oddly, she was not even very aware of the usually constant thirst until Alice had pointed out that her eyes were dangerously black and asked when Rose had been hunting last. She just had other things on her mind.

Rosalie and Tanya almost flew through the icy woods and traced down a few staggs. Then Rose followed the scent of a polar bear into the icy nothingness. Rose felt her primal urge for nourishment rising and followed her instincts. But when she overthrew the majestic animal and it's blood was flowing down her throat she felt nothing like the usual euphoria of victory and bloodlust, but only emptiness.

Bloodsmeared and with golden eyes they finally headed back to the Denali's house in the break of dawn. Rosalie had filled Tanya in, told her everything. Tanya knew that Rose picked up human females on occasion to satisfy her dirty kinks with them. But other than a very few remarks about her conquests and some teasing lines Rose had never shared anything about these encounters with her, much less ever mentioned someone in particular. Tanya had never shared Rosalie's desire for human females. She had always thought that it was just a kind of hobby for Rose. Rosalie had never seen one human twice.

"So, why don't you just go back to Los Angeles and find that girl? Let her in on what you are. Have some more fun."

"I wish it were that easy, Tanya."

"Rose, I don't know who you are trying to fool. I would say you are head over heels for that human. So there are only few choices, really. I think we both know that you wouldn't just let her go. The uncertainty, the longing. After – how long has it been Rose, seventy years? You've lived almost a decade as a vampire without someone special. And if I remember that right even as a human you never fell for anyone, did you?" Rosalie nodded with her lips pursed. "Geez, of course I didn't fall for that jerk Royce King. I just wanted the lifestyle. To do what was expected of me." Tanya stared at her intently. "So after all those decades finally somebody that interests you and you want to decline? Please, Rosalie, that's just ridiculous. So no matter how much you are trying to deny it; don't waste your time and find her. Just enjoy more time with her. And then just take it from there."

"But my family..." Rosalie's voice trailed off.

Tanya made a small sound. "Rose, your family wants you to be happy. I think they know more than they show. I am sure Edward must have caught some thoughts of you. And probably some of Emmett's thoughts as well. And Alice with her gift..."

She wiped a drip of blood from her hand. "Rosalie, I don't know why you try to fool me. We are just too much alike, of course you will go after her. You would be a fool if you didn't."

And with that, the topic was closed. After they changed into fresh clothes that were not bloodstained she briefly hugged Tanya goodbye, an unusual gesture, but she found it comforting. Tanya's hand grazed her back, not out of lust as she had done so many times, but in a supportive way. When she let Rosalie go she whipered "Thanks for the ride, by the way." Rose grinned back at her. "My pleasure." Then Tanya added in a vague voice. "I truly envy you, Rose. I wish it happened for me again as well... you know: a spark, some emotion..." She took a deep breath and added: "And now go and find that lucky girl!"

_to be continued _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Rosalie!" Alice stood at the bottom of the stairs, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Rosalie had orginally not intended to make a stop at home. She wanted to catch a flight directely from Fairbanks to L. A. but she didn't want to wait six hours so she had flown to Seattle instead. She had briefly considered running cross country through the icy deserts of Alaska or even swimming through the ocean towards L.A. but she found that a bit too melodramatic and secondly she would be just as fast with one of the Cullen's cars. And she felt it would be useful to have a car with her in L.A.

She wanted to dress up breathtakingly and then race through the night towards the big city. More than anything she wanted to keep herself busy and restrain her thoughts which kept spiralling. But Alice had crossed her plan.

"Rosalie, why do I see you with some Asian beautyqueen in Los Angeles?"

Rosalie bit her stone lip hard. Now that would take some time to explain.

"Alice..." She knew that her seeing sister would at some point not keep quiet anymore and that some of her actions would give her away sooner or later. Iit seemed that today was the day.

"Listen, Alice, why don't we take a little walk?" Alice agreed and soon they were heading deep into the forest.

She took a deep breath. She didn't know where to start. Why was this so hard? Maybe she should start with explaining about her and Emmett. She had thought about this many times, but she just couln't find the right words.

"Me and Emmett... we are not what we seem to be."

Alice's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Alice, I've been meaning to tell you earlier..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We are not the happy couple we made everyone believe."

Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"We put on an act. For decades. I don't even know why anymore. I didn't want to upset Carlile and Esme in the beginning. And then the whole story just developed it's own weird dynamics..."

"I'm afraid I can't follow, Rosalie."

"Emmett and me have an arrangement. An agreement that allows us to... roam freely and not judge one another."

Alice just stared at her. "So?" Alice was staring at her with her eyes wide open. "You are ...swingers or what are you trying to tell me?"

"No. We are gay. Well, Emmett is gay and I am into women."

For a long time Alice didn't say anything.

"I am truly shocked. I don't know what to say!"

Then, after a very long pause she said: "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I know, you are my sister and I can confide in you, but this is such a huge thing. And it doesn't just involve me, it involves Emmett as well. And the last years were so stressful, with Bella and Edward and Reneesme and the Volturi... we had a lot on our plates already."

"Why are you telling me now?"

Rosalie squirmed around, something that was not like her. "Because I met somebody..."

"Aha, this pretty girl from L.A.?"

Rosalie just nodded.

They walked or rather floated through the forest in long, elegant strides, side by side, silently for a long time.

Then Alice raised her voice again. "I understand. Yes, I really understand now. Sometimes I saw pictures and scenes, but I couldn't quite place them. Once I saw Emmett dancing in a bar with some stud. But then again it was not a clear image and it never came back. I thought it was maybe something from Emmett's dreams. From you I never really got anything. Of course I saw that you made decisions, decisions to drive to L.A. for example, but I couldn't focus and I then again I never paid much attention to this."

"It was hard to contain my thoughts and my plans around both you and Edward. But I managed. I had a long time to learn how..."

"That must have been so hard, Rose!"

Rosalie nodded.

"I still don't get it, Rose. Did you think that we are a bunch of gay bashers?"

"No, of course not. But... try walking in my shoes for a minute. During the time when I was born and also later when I was created as a vampire, homosexuality existed, of course. But it was practically unheard of publicly and a still big taboo. In some states it was also a crime. And in the vampire circles I've hardly heard about it at all. So when I met Emmett it seemed like fate. We were compatible in so many ways and we are fast friends. And we saw it in each other. So we confided and then we worked out a plan. First, to not bring shame over the Cullen family and second, to protect us."

Alice listened and forgot to breathe. Something that she usually always did out of habit to keep the facade up and because she had gotten so used to it.

"For a long time it seemed like the right thing to do. Then the gay and lesbian rights movement rose and homosexuality became more and more accepted. When Emmett and me travelled, we became absorbed in this kind of lifestyle. In the 50s and 60s we went to Europe a lot, we went to San Francisco in the 70s, New York in the 80s. It was liberating, intoxicating. Yet, we were always different. We're not human and we could only live among humans for so long. We missed our family and we always returned."

"Then, shortly after Edward had met Bella we said we had gone to Africa, supposedly on another honeymoon. Actually Emmett wanted to party in the Capetown gay scene while I was pretty much bored with the whole bar pick up thing. I took long strolls through the half deserts and deserts and explored the hunting opportunities."

Alice still listened wide eyes.

"One night Emmett got back and I confronted him. I didn't want to lead this lifestyle any longer, I felt terrible for lying to you all. And Edward was with a human and everybody was fine with that. So I really wanted to come clean and tell you everything. Emmett agreed and we made the plan to tell you as soon as we got home."

"But then Edward left for Italy and eveything got terribly dramatic and then the Volturi issues started. And then the wedding and Bella's transformation and Renesmee... it was just so much to deal with at once. We couldn't come out just then."

"Now that things settled down a bit I think the time has finally come. And as you already saw... I met someone."

"So is it serious with that girl?"

Rosalie sighed, unlike her vampire self. "Her name is Ayamé. And I wish it were, Alice, I truly wish it were."

Alice nodded.

"I am afraid to try, Alice. I have never been seriously in love. Never. And the truth is that I am lonely. There is no mate for me in the vampire world. The last big gathering at the showdown showed me that. This woman, Ayamé, she is a human... that doesn't make it easier, I know, it's all so very confusing to me."

Alice stoped in her tracks and put her hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Love is always hard, Rose. It's never easy. But believe me, it's definitely worth a try!"

"Yeah, that's what Tanya says."

"Tanya?"

Rosalie bit her lip. "That's a long story, Alice. Some other time. Listen, I want to drive to L.A., I want to find Ayamé. Know what it's worth."

Alice nodded. She seemed to roll with the new situation just fine.

"You know, I think when you come back and tell the rest of the family it would be a good and necessary step. And who knows, if you can be happy with Ayamé... just try it. Maybe even make her immortal if she's up to it. It worked out just fine for Edward, didn't it now?"

Rosalie looked at her sister with admiration. Then she hugged Alice.

"Thank you for your support, you don't know what that means to me. I really have to leave now."

Alice hugged her back and then said: "Go, Rose, find her!"

Rosalie had already turned around, then she remembered something. "Would you keep this between me and you for now, Alice?"

"Of course, Rose. And I won't let Emmett know."

"Thank you so much!"

_to be continued_


End file.
